


AvengerShots Omegaverse

by SouthernLolita



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bucky Barnes Feels, Fluff and Angst, Loki Needs a Hug, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy, Steve Feels, Stillbirth, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:06:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6349312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthernLolita/pseuds/SouthernLolita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All omegaverse all the time</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome!

Welcome to my omegaverse shot book! feel free to request your fave pairings


	2. Never Expected (CaptainStarkBucks)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Ok so…I’m not an omega Tony fan, but with this trio I can be. It’s basically my only exception cause come one..is anything cuter than the super soldier sandwich? I think not. So enjoy some rotting fluff!

Steve was busy painting the nursery, having sent Bucky out on his mission - Omega wrangling. This roughly translated into keeping Tony from doing anything asinine.    
  
Their omega was in his seventh month and still thought it was very appropriate to use extremely dangerous, extremely flammable tech. So it one of the soldiers had to keep an eye open at all times. Today just happened to be Barnes day to baby-sit.   
  


* * *

  
“Cool your pistons there Robocop, this is perfectly safe.” Tony said striking up a blowtorch as T.Rex -Bang a gong, blasted over the workshops sound system.   
  
“Yeah that’s what’s not going to happen, Jarvis shut it down”   
  
“Yes Sir Sergeant Barnes, might I also add that Sir has not taken his vitamins today.”   
  
Tony gasped at his Ai. “Et tu J?”    
  
“I believe Sir, you programmed me to protect you and by extension your offspring. That is what I am doing, so yes Et tu.”   
  
Metal fingers snatched the now silent torch from the omega stashing the tool away amid livid protest. “I’m not hearing it grease monkey. I don’t make the rules I just follow them, now go before the punk has a coronary because you’re down here doing something decidedly not safe.”  
  
Tony pouted, “Come on Bucky, don’t be a kill joy. Stevie has that covered”  
  
The alpha came closer with a dirty smirk forming on his lips, “Trust me doll, I ain’t no killjoy. In fact, if ya like I can give you something else to work with.”   
  
“You drive a hard bargain, emphasis on hard.”   
  
The inventor leaned into his alphas advances, feeling the cold metal fingers sliding under the band of the back of his jeans. Tony arched let out a little gasp, he loved Buckys arm, there was something so taboo about the synthetic appendage. The sound of the gears moving as the solider manhandled him sent a chill down his spine.   
  
This of course Bucky knew, his hindbrain purring at the keen tumbling form his lovers lip at the teasing touch. “Come on sweetheart, you wanna be good for me don’t ya?” the alpha nosed at his pregnant lover’s neck.   
  
“Yeah…yes” Tony panted softly, damn Barnes to hell for knowing just how to get him like this. 

* * *

  
Steve looked up when he heard giggling from the hallway, setting down his brushes and wiping a few pain smears from his hands. The mural was coming along nicely; maybe another day or two until it was completely finished.  The blonde peeked around the corner to see his two lovers making a spectacle of themselves in the hall.   
  
Bucky had his shirt off and in the process of peeling Tony out of his. Steve felt his breath catch at the sight, hard muscle pressing against the taut round belly of their omegas belly.  He swallowed down a rumble of arousal. “I see you two are having fun.”   
  
Tony smiled tugging at Buckys belt, “Could be having more fun spangles. That is if you can pull yourself away from your little art project.”   
  
How could he resist that?

* * *

  
  
Steve rolled over watching the two people he loved most sleep, Tony was curled on his side with Bucky at his back -metal arm draped over the omegas baby bump. Rogers never thought he would ever have this, yet here he was. It may have taken 70 years but it was worth the wait.   
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Finding out (Stony)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omega STEVE! Alpha Tony your welcome internet.   
> Written in Steve’s POV

This was not happening, this seriously want happening. How could I be so stupid… oh god what would my ma think!    
  
To be honest I was hoping I caught some weird hydra hybrid version of the flu, or anything other than what this was. Looking down at the lab reports the cheerful nurse at the Shield clinic brought me made me want to heave again.   
  
I’m pregnant. 

* * *

  
  
Walking back to the mansion felt like walking to the gallows, don’t get me wrong I like kids, I really do! Just…having one is somewhat inconvenient for me. Also, thinking about how ridiculous I was going to look waddling around in the uniform…   
  
Sweet Mother Mary… There’s no way I can work like this!   
  
Somewhere in the back of my mind, a little voice said I didn’t have to; I could…have it taken care of. After all, it’s not as if I was bonded. This was an accident really, this thing between me and Tony… hell if I know where it’s going. He doesn’t exactly seem like a family man.   
  
The idea of that made me feel sick all over again, as if by instinct I press my palm against the still flat expanse of my stomach. I needed to think about this. It’s not just me anymore, like it or not there’s someone else or an almost someone… Almost? No that sounds odd. That’s like saying I’m just a little pregnant. Pretty sure this is one of those all or nothing kinda things.

  
I was in big trouble. 

* * *

  
  
Stark, I should tell him. Staring at him from across the table isn’t going to make this any easier.   
  
“Earth to spangles! I know I’m sexy but your pouring milk allover the table.”  He shouts at me. Oh, this is nice….   
  
Milk pools around my glass and drips off the table and onto the tile below. “Sorry…”   
  
“Something you wanna share with the class blue eyes?”   
  
Tony and those nicknames, there is something I want to share but its nothing he’s going to want to know. He’d go ballistic; probably blame me fore trying to trap him. He’s a rich guy after all and that’s what omegas do all the time with his type. It’s not like I popped holes in his rubbers or purposely forgot to take suppressants. I’d been frozen for over half a century, hell I didn’t think I’d go into heat. I didn’t even have them before because I was too sick. How was I supposed to know?  
  
“Steve?”   
  
“I um…” staring again, smooth Rogers. “Fine, everything’s fine.” someone put me out of my misery.  
  
He’s smiling, maybe he’ll just crack a few jokes and leave.  Oh Christ almighty why is so close to me…   
  
“Feeling a little hot under the spandex pretty baby. I could help you out with that.” He’s pressed up against me and damn it if I can feel my face burning.   
  
“Will the two of you get a room!” Clint groans at the kitchen entry. Thank you Hawkeye. Thank you so much.   
  
“There all my rooms’ birdbrain.” Tony says, he’s not moving though. If anything, he’s getting closer and I can smell him now. Is he. Posturing right now?   
  
I’m starting to feel weird, it’s to hot in here.   
  
“Yeah yeah..Hey.. You alright there Cap?” Clint says.   
  
I want to answer him, I want to throw on that war bonds smile and tell him everything peachy keen but it isn’t and I can’t.  I feel cold sweet prickling down my back and it feels like my gut just dropped from the empire state building.   
  
“Steve” Tony, that’s Tony, “Steve.” I can feel his hands on my shoulders pushing me back as my legs turn to spaghetti. “Barton, go get Bruce ! J I need Steve’s vitals right now.”  
  
I feel myself go down and it’s weird, poor Tony -I’m not exactly a little fella anymore.  Everything goes sideways then, I can hear JARVIS calling out numbers and other things and then my head is in Tony’s lap and Bruce is there saying he’s not ‘that kind of doctor’ not that Tony ever listens. 

* * *

  
  
I wake up in Tony’s bed, I know because I have woken up here enough times before. Ma would be so disappointed. She raised me better than this but Stark is so damn persuasive and attractive. He reminds me of Clark Gable and I always had a thing for him. Weak excuse I know.   
  
“Hey, there you are.” Tony next to me, holding my hand. I wouldn’t have picture him to be that type. He always seemed more like the love em and leave em type. Now that I think about though all the times we have slept together its not like he ignored me after. Sure, we didn’t get all cozy like after but he did just disappear.   
  
“Yeah.. Sorry I’ll just.” I move to get up and he stops me, or at least he get in the way. Lets face it with out the suit he can’t stop me from doing to much.   
  
“When were you going to tell me.”  
  
“Sorry?”   
  
“Cut the crap Steve you’re a shitty liar. You think Jarvis’s body scans can’t notice hormone levels. Or that he can’t pull up your last Shield physical?”  
  
Damn… What do I say. On the upside, he doesn’t seem angry, not really. I’ve seen Tony angry and this just seemed like a mild annoyance.  “What was I suppose to do Tony. I never thought this would happen and I didn’t want you to think I did it on purpose. Cause I didn’t, plus I didn’t think you’d be too thrilled about it.”   
  
“I’m not thrilled” He says. Wow.. Tell me how you really feel  Stark. He holds up his hands when he sees how cross I’m looking at him right about now. “It is what it is, Howard was a shitty father so it’s not like I was ever looking to repeat that performance.  I was pretty freak out when it was announced to the entire common floor to, Tasha slapped me just so you know.”   
  
His cheek was a little red now that I look at him closer.   
  
“They were worried about you, thought the serum might have gone ass over elbows cause I knocked you up.”  
  
I groan covering my face. “Could you not say it like that.” uncouth bastard.  
  
“Yeah yeah,” His hands move mine and he’s smiling, that cocky little grins and crinkles his eyes. Not that to big press conference one he uses when he wants something. “Good news though, I didn’t break Captain America, I just…added on an extension.”  
  
“I’m sure your very proud of yourself.” I mutter, he’s still smiling. How can he be so smug right now.  
  
“Yeah I am, although there is one thing.” Tony says, taking a serious note. “Do you want this? You don’t have to ya know. Things are different now and I would never force or guilt trips you, it’s your body and your choice.”  
  
“What will you do, if I say I want to keep it.” That’s really, what I’m worried about. Keeping this baby has a lot more implications than getting rid of it or even putting it up for adoption after its born. Keeping it means the rest of our lives.   
  
“Then we deal, whatever it means we handle it. Look Steve, when I shared that heat with you I didn’t just do it cause I was bored. I dated pep for years and I never stayed with her during her heats to keep this sort of thing from happening. I have spent 30 years keeping paternity suits at bay to the point I almost had a vasectomy. For some reason I couldn’t say no to you. I knew the risk and I took it, in hindsight I shouldn’t be that surprised. Point is, I’m not going anywhere.”  
  
Damn it Tony.   
  
“Aww.. Sugar buns” he says kissing my cheeks…lord I’m crying now.  
  
“Stupid hormones…” I sniffle, really this.. is going to be the most embarrassing nine months of my entire life.  
  



	4. He likes your voice (stony)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> video of RJD singing ..omg I cant even *dies* - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=buVevbf-GJQ

Peter had been sick for the past week, the pediatrician said he was just the flu - that didn’t make Steve feel any better. The omega was at his wits end fretting over the sobbing two year old.  Steve felt completely powerless, he had hoped Peter would inherit the serum but he didn’t.  Maybe if he had the little boy wouldn’t be hurting right now.   
  
“alright,  my turn.. Get.” Tony said from the doorway to the nursery. “Steve your practically sleeping on the floor in here. Go to bed, I think I can cover this for a while.”  
  
“Tony you’ll get sick, no.”  
  
The alpha rolled his eyes, “Yeah I’ll take my chances, you look like crap capcicle. Go take a hot shower and get in bed. I swear I will purell myself.”   
  
Steve really didn’t want to go but Tony had a point. He felt gross and was pretty sure he had a little spit up in his hair. “Fine, but just… he’s sleeping but he tends to wake up every now and then and..”  
  
“I got it, go.”

* * *

  
  
Steve took his shower and god it was totally worth it. In fact he can honestly say he’s never been so thankful for that multi-sprayer  system Tony put in until right now.    
  
Stepping out of the shower the solider heard the soft playing of the piano in the foyer. Curiosity piqued he pulled on a pair of shorts and headed down the hallway. The nursery was empty, not that he thought Tony would ever leave peter alone. This though…he hadn’t expected.   
  
The omega felt his heart fill with fondness as he watched the scene unfolding before him.   
  
Soft golden light filled the penthouse foyer. Making everything seem a bit warmer, a bit softer under the amber hue. Just of to the side of the seating area was the baby grand piano that more often than not sat silent and stately. Now however the piano bench held not 1 but 2, Tony had the blanket wrapped toddler nestle between his chest and the keys.  
  
 Peters flushed little face hazed in the blue light of the arc reactor. Steve could see the damp remnants of tears still staining his little boys face. 

  
The alpha’s fingers dances across the ivories and his voice croons gentle words. “Smile though your heart is aching. Smile when your heart is breaking. When there are clouds in the sky, you'll get by. If you smile through your fear and sorrow. Smile and maybe tomorrow…You'll see the sun come shining through for you..”  
  
Steve moved as silently as he could through the foyer and sat down bench, leaning his head on his alphas shoulder.    
  
“Light up your face with gladness. Hide every trace of sadness. Although a tear may be ever so near. That's the time you must keep on trying. Smile, what's the use of crying? You'll find that life is still worthwhile  
If you just smile”  Tony sang softly leaning his cheek against the top of  Steve’s hair.  He thought of his mother, how she used to put on that old Nat King Cole record and sing to him. It was bittersweet, though he’d like to think she would be proud of him now.  
  
“That's the time you must keep on trying. Smile, what's the use of crying? You'll find that life is still worthwhile… If you just smile”  
  
Steve’s hand gently slid into his alphas, “I love you.”   
  
“I love you to.”

 


	5. I’m not going anywhere  (WinterFrost)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not happy, sorry. I will hurt you and you will be broken and soppy.   
> Warnings - blood, still birth, depression

They had been happy; even though there had been times, Loki feared that his child would be like him. Somehow, his alpha chased those fears away with soft touches and steady words.  
  
"I love you. Every part of you" James would say. Only when they were alone in their bed. The quiet darkness wrapped around them like a blanket. That's when the soothing words meant most.  
  
Only in those moments could they both let go and just be.  
  
Loki didn't have to pretend to be the brother Thor remembered. The lie that made the alpha feel secure. He didn't have to constantly prove his intentions were not ill.  
  
James didn't have to be the friend Steve remembered. He wasn't Bucky anymore; he hasn't been for a long time. Even though he's not the winter solider either - he can never get the memory of both parts of himself to leave completely. So in the end he's someone new.  
  
Maybe that was why they worked. Why they could lay down each, night and fit like two pieces of the same puzzle.  Why they set out in this life together and were ready to start something new. Something not tarnished by the past. A real life away from the judgment for transgressions that- in some ways they didn't even remember.

* * *

  
  
They planned it. The third heat after they bonded, they would start trying. No charms or chemical prevention just let things happen or not. It didn't at first, and that was ok. They didn't stress it and hadn't told anyone. A year later, they hadn't even thought about all the times in between that there had been no fruit from their efforts. It was what it was.  
  
Loki had actually been surprised when he didn't go into heat that fall. He thought perhaps he was ill. It had been both terrifying and wonderful news in the end. His alpha looking so proud and happy.  
  
They were happy, weather either one of them deserved such happiness.... Well that was up for debate.  
  
It was a quiet joy. Just between the two of them until Loki began to show. Then the rest of the team joined in the congratulations. It was wonderful to feel so complete. To have this little part of each of them take root.  
  
Yet the Norns had other plans.  
  
Loki had felt poorly all evening and noticed the baby was less rambunctious than usual, he thought perhaps his daughter would finally give him some sleep and taken to bed early. A while later, his alpha came to join him, wrapping his flesh arm around the omega's swollen belly.  
  
The ravenette let out an appreciative hum. "Hello darling."  
  
“How ya feelin?”  The soldier’s voice rumbled behind him, punctuated by a kiss on the gods shoulder.   
  
“Bit over tired today, nothing to worry about my love.”  
  
Barnes wasn’t typically a worrier, though something about becoming a father had given him a healthy addition of caution. So far, the first few months had been easy for his omega, not much had changed in Loki’s habits - save for lessening in his use of siedr for common activities. There had been no sign of illness of fatigue in his alien lover up to then.  “Ok, go back to sleep baby doll.”   
  
So they did, Bucky didn’t know how long it had been when he felt the jolt next to him. The assassin slept lightly and was alert as soon as his omegas muscle tensed. “Loki what’s wrong?”  
  
The ravenette wrapped his arms around his belly; the cramps had started in his back and shot through him like a bullet. If felt like the same torturous pain that came with an unaided heat. “Ah… I do not know… James… James.” Loki had never been one to truly show his fear but now…now he felt that fear so acutely that there was no way to mask the tremble in his voice.   
  
Barnes was up and moving almost instantly, “Jarvis, call Banner and Dr. Cho.” he knew Bruce wasn’t that kind of doctor but it would take Cho a while to get to the tower so his teammate was the best they had right now.   
  
The Ai responded immediately, “Doctor Banner is on his way. Shall I have emergency services on stand by should Dr. Cho be detained?”   
  
He issued and affirmative just a Loki’s hand darted out and grabbed his metal wrist.   
  
“James…it hurts. Something’s amiss, she’s too early this can not happen not yet.”   
  
The alpha knelt by the bed holding his omegas hand, “I’m right here baby doll, Bruce is on his way and he’ll check on you and our girl. I’ll be right here.”  
  
Loki wanted to hear the words ‘it’s going to be fine.’ but he knew James would never patronize him like that, never lie to him. His alpha would not say such a thing because he didn’t know. Not knowing was the worst because somewhere deep inside that dark voice whispered in the omegas ear ‘it’s not going to be fine, it will never be fine again’

* * *

  
  
Bruce received the alert and hurried to grab the bag of emergency supplies Cho had left in his lab. He was the towers first to respond in the event of all medical emergencies. In some ways, Banner hated that the duty had fallen to him but in another way the ability to help rather than harm helped to bolster the man.   
  
When Bruce arrived, he knew this was bad, Loki looked sickly pale and was sweating. Upon pulling back the bedding there came another discovery - the omega was bleeding. They were not prepared for this.   
  
Loki was in labor and it was coming fast. At just over 26 weeks, the baby would be in immediate danger. “Jarvis contact Ems; tell them we have a male omega in preterm labor 26 weeks. Authorize for airlift, call up and let Tony know. Contact Cho tell her to meet us at the hospital.”  
  
“Right away Dr. Banner”   
  
Loki began to openly sob and it was hard to watch such a normally calm and strong man falling apart. 

* * *

  
  
Barnes held his omega and tried his best to sooth Loki. Telling him how strong the ravenette was and how their baby had to be strong.”   
  
When the EMT’s arrived at the tower Tony had Steve had already left with Thor, having had to convince the man that riding in the car ahead was better than using the hammer, they all agreed that the pack would be there to welcome their newest little member.    
  
Bruce opted to stay behind; the situation began to weigh on him considering the possibilities and percentages. He could risk an incident.   
  
It felt like it took to long for Barnes, it felt like an eternity watching Loki writhe and grit his teeth against the pain.   
  
When they finally arrived, Cho took over. She had studies Loki’s unique biology - knowing the common drugs on earth would do nothing if the dosages where not tailored to the jotun. However, it became increasingly clear there would be no halting the labor.   
  
It wasn’t long before it was over, before Cho looked up at the pale distraught omega as she held the bloody little bundle in her arms. The silent little bundle, the baby had never taken a breath and by the looks of the child - her faint blue skin, she favored her ‘mother’. Cho carried the tiny body away to try to revive the little girl.   
  
Loki fell back staring up at the ceiling but not seeing. This was a nightmare, a terrible nightmare. He was going to wake up from this and he would be fine. His baby girl would be safe inside of him, the little flutters of her movements like butterfly wings in the spring. This was a nightmare. This was a nightmare.   
  
“Loki, baby doll…come on sweetheart.” James felt his heart clench as he stroked his omegas face. The way Loki’s eyes had glasses over when Cho dashed from the room with their child. He had seen the baby; she was so small, so still.  He knew that she was gone.

* * *

  
Cho did everything she could, she told Barnes so, and he believed her of course. There was nothing anyone could do, what was important right now was Loki. He had to keep this together for Loki, that became his mission because missions where direct and simple and it soothed the chaos in his head.   
  
Coming home was like the first week in the tower, only instead of everyone looking at him like he was going to snap and kill them. It was just pity in their eyes. Barnes wasn’t sure what was worse.   
  
Thor offered to take Loki back to Asgard; he said maybe one of the kingdoms healers could help Loki. The omega hadn’t said a word since that night at the hospital. It had been three weeks, they buried their daughter - James named her Cecilia. It was one of the names on a list Loki had started to make, something about it seemed right. Like he could picture himself chasing a toddler and calling ‘come on Cece’, he wasn’t going to get to do that now.   
  
He declines Thor’s offer, he knew how Loki felt about Asgard. “I’ll handle it.” the solider assured. “I can take care of him. He just needs time.”   
  
Loki just sat there and stared, sometimes James would come into the room and find mirrors shattered and things knocked of shelves. Somehow, he doubted Loki had moved in order to cause the destruction. Yet he never complained, he just picked up the mess.   
  
There was a time when he was broken too, after hydra weeks James ‘Bucky’ Barnes spent staring at walls.  He came out of it though, he came out and this was the life he found. He had to believe that Loki was going to come out the other side of this. He would be here waiting.   
  
“It’s ok sweetheart.” He’d say as he bathed his catatonic omega. “I’m not going anywhere.”  
  
  



	6. I’m not going Anywhere Pt2 (Winterfrost)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Ok so because I destroyed your hearts I thought I’d pick this back up and mend all the painful lil bits. Just for ambiance, I wrote this listening to Wax Audio mash up (Beatles/Massive Attack) “Golden Teardrop” something about it really resonated with me for the scene with Loki and Bucky .

James and Tony were not close, not the way he was close with say Steve or Natasha. Yet the alpha’s found themselves seated at the communal dining table over a cup of ‘more Irish that coffee’. It had been nearly a year since the loss and maybe because of the time it felt better to do this...thing they were doing right now.   
  
“I get it, kinda.” Tony said looking the other man over the steam rising from his cup.   
  
“Which part.”  
  
Stark looked up and then away, biting his lip in uncertainty. “Steve and I... before we adopted Peter… we tried ya know.”   
  
This was the first Barnes was hearing of this, considering that his friend told him everything. Then again... He wasn’t the same person and maybe Steve wasn’t either. “I didn’t know.”  
  
“Yeah…” Tony blew out a breath and took another sip of his coffee before speaking again. “The first time, we kept it quiet because they say you’re supposed to until well so many weeks or whatever.  It was 11 weeks before… we were still processing everything. The doc said that it just happens sometimes, there could have been something wrong and all that jargon about the body knowing what’s right. The second time it was only 9 and a half weeks, Steve just... He bottled it up and went back to work.  The third time …I’m shit with that emotional stuff, so I yeah I was fucking useless with what to say. We didn‘t really tell anyone, that last time. ”  
  
“He ain’t much better with the emotions thing, think the only time I seen him cry was when his ma died.” Bucky drained his own cup looking down into the dull grey porcelain at the grounds that had settled in the bottom. “Even when he was sick, or got the stuffing knocked out of him. Never cried.”   
  
Tony nodded and set his own cup down, “Yeah well can’t say I’m a picture of such macho perfection cause I cried at the end of Fast and Furious 7.” By the confused look on the others, face Stark waved off the reference. “Point is, I watched him hold that in and when it came out. It was hard to see, harder to deal with but I somehow pulled my shit together and did it. We made it through all that ugly painful crap and came out the other side. The is an other side to it.”   
  
“It’s been almost a year.” Bucky finally said walls crumbling. “Sometimes it’s like he’s there and other times he couldn’t be farther away. I wanna believe there‘s an end to this, one that wont.. Well, I know what everyone‘s worried about.” 

* * *

  
It was an unspoken thing in the tower, Jarvis was watching closely and set to alert all occupants should the omega do anything harmful to himself or others.  The cautionary order began a few months after the loss when Loki had been force out of the tower to go along with Pepper and Natasha on a shopping trip. The ravenette stepped off of the sidewalk and in front of a bus. Had it not been for the Widow’s swift action in tugging the man back by the collar … well, they weren’t sure if it would have killed him but it wouldn’t have been good.   
  
After that, no one really tried to push him again. To see that look of just… Surrender in his eyes was to haunting.  Things went down hill; the omega hardly ate or spoke. It was if something left him that day Cecilia was born, the baby he had wanted so fervently. The little life he held inside of him for those precious months, felt her little soul flickering against his siedr like a flame,   
  
She was gone, ripped from him before he could even know her. Leaving the omega lost in a waking nightmare, a world to cruel to believe in. A world he wanted no parted of and so… He simply left it.   
  
The dream was better.  
  
However, every dream has to end.

* * *

  
  
James knew when he made it back to his floor, that something was wrong. The scent lingered out into the hall where there elevator was located - it was familiar but sour. Tinge with fear and loathing.   
  
The alpha knew what it was, the doctor said it would take time for Loki’s normal heat cycle to return and it looks like it had. Barnes shook his head and clenched his fists, he had to be there for his mate and keep his head clear.   
  
Entering the apartment he followed the pheromones back to the nesting room, Loki has the presence of mind to go there which was a good sign.  However, the state he found his omega in was less than ideal. The ravenette was crushed into a corner ringing with sweat, his eyes wide and hands balled up until the knuckles where a ghostly white.   
  
“Loki…” He spoke softly tugging off his shirt. The scent of his own skin unburdened by laundry detergent would be better to ease his mate. “Its ok doll, I’m right here.”  
  
  
The omega scowled and cringed curling into him, “I don’t… I don’t… don’t make me…”    
  
“No ones gunna make you do anything sweetie, come on now.” James held out his human hand in a peaceful gesture, “You trust me right?”  
  
Loki regarded the outstretched hand, he did trust his alpha. He was just afraid. He didn’t have the energy for charms nor had he been taking any Midgardian means of birth control and now his body was forcing this awful heat upon him. A horrible thing that would turn his body into a coffin yet again.  “James. Please… I…”  
  
“I know, just trust me. I would never hurt you.”  
  
With shaking hands and tearful eyes, the omega accepted his alphas care, because James would never hurt him. They curled together and the alpha was tender in his words and touches.   
  
“Don’t cry babe, I’ve got you… I’ve got you.”   
  
Loki couldn’t help but weep; it was as if something inside him that had been holding so tightly snapped under the pressure. “It is my fault… I was not strong enough, I was …I was not enough.”  
  
Cold metal warmed against his skin as the soldiers hand rubbed slowly over his chest and stomach. “It wasn’t you babe, it just happened… I love you so much and I know you loved her, it just happened and it no ones fault.”  
  
“How can you touch me like this…? I am ruined…”   
  
“No, you’re not ruined. You’re just a lil heartsick, bit I’m right here and I promise we’re gonna make it.” James’s voice cracked as he pressed a kiss to Loki’s neck, nuzzling above the omegas bond mark. “We’re gonna make it.”  
  
James was so tender, never once did Loki feel fearful of being taken  while so unwilling of heart. Even when the heat was nearly unbearable. His alpha held him and kissed him, soothed the ache with his fingers and toys, easing him through until the pain subsided and melted into something better.  Always with words of praise on his mortals lips, telling him how he was loved. Loki looked up into those cool clear eyes of his lover, his alpha, and trusted this man with everything.     
  
The dreams that were far away from pain may have been easier to bear than the reality of loss, but they didn’t have this. Those dreams did not have these eyes that looked at the trickster with such care. Did not have hands and lips that caressed him with such reverence. The dream was easy but it was real, and sometimes real hurts. It aches and it tears out the heart of you. Sometimes you must feel that to cherish what you do have.   
  
When the heat was finally over, and the pair stood together in the shower - scrubbing away the sweat and grime. Loki turned and curled into his alpha, dropping his head to the slighter mans shoulder. “I’ll be ready again; I ask only the time to return to myself.”   
  
Barnes wrapped his arms around the slender waist of his mate. “There’s no rush darlin, when it’s right it’ll be right.”  
  


* * *

  
Three years later, as Loki slept in there bed, and James looked down at the little bundle of blue blankets in his omegas arms - he knew they had made it out the other side. Through the pain and heartache, through all the tears and worry. They made it and they tired again. All those late nights and milestones, crossing their fingers and Loki’s fretting over every little kick and flutter.   
  
It was all worth it.   
  
Aiden James Barnes was healthy and happy, and he had the biggest most beautiful green eyes his father had ever seen.  
  
  
  



	7. But I wanted a puppy (Stony)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another hit of that Omega Steve for you junkies

Peter’s little face scrunched up as he placed his flat palms on his papa’s belly. This whole thing sounded weird to him. “There’s a baby in there?”   
  
“There is, and he or she can’t wait to meet their big brother.” Steve said placing his own larger hands over his sons.   
  
“Was I in there to?”   
  
This had Tony’s attention. Peter was only 2 when they adopted him, at the time they hadn’t had much luck with conceiving due to the serum. Which made this little one such a miracle. The alpha turned away from his worktable and adjusted the goggles from over his eyes to nesting in his hair. He gave his omega a look that said ‘do you want me to or do you have this one?’   
  
Steve nodded and lifted Peter up onto his knee, “Well sweetheart, you came out of your omegas tummy and then you came to live with us. We loved you so much that when we saw you we knew that you were meant to be our little boy. Remember how daddy said that we don’t look alike because our blood is different, that’s part of it.”  
  
“But the baby will have the same bloods as you?” The little boys head tilted to the side.  
  
“Kinda, the baby will be a part of daddy and me. He or she is going to love you very much, just like we do and when the baby is big enough you’ll have someone to play with. Won’t that be nice?”   
  
Peter groaned and went cutely limp over his omega, burrowing his face in Steve’s chest with a mumble.”   
  
The soldier laughed, “What was that?”   
  
Tony walked over snapping a picture with his phone, “Speak up Mr. Mumbles, we don’t speak marblemouthees.”  
  
Peter lifted his head with a painfully serious and disappointed expression, “But I wanted a puppy.”  
  
This fathers then erupted into laughter, the little one not sure what was so funny about all of this. He had clearly asked for a puppy and now he we getting a brother or sister. That was no fun at all.


	8. Little socks (HawkSilver)

They had been bonded for nearly three years now, and Pietro was ready. Things had been quiet for a while and if he was being honest, he loved watching Steve and Tony’s son. Peter was so cute and it made the omega yearn for child.    
  
However, he could not just come out and say it. That was…well it was somewhat lame. He wanted it to be special, something that he and his Alpha would treasure for years.    
  
The idea to simply stop his suppressants and wail the request in the throws of ecstasy did cross his mind. That seemed a little trite though. The speedster even thought about dropping hints with parenting magazines or pregnancy books. Clint didn’t read anything unless it was comics or porn. Therefore, that was out.   
  
After days of thinking and various internet searches Pietro had it. The perfect idea. First, he would need to go shopping. 

* * *

  
Clint came home from his last mission, it was basic …almost boring. Still the plane ride was long and the seats no were near as comfortable as Starks personal Quinjet. Shield needed to get it over with and kiss the billionaires ass cause 14 hours in hard ass seats was not cool.   
  
Now the archer was home and thinking about his top five favorite things, Food, shower, sex, and TV. Whatever order that happened in was fine, or combination.  The alpha dropped his gear in the entryway and looked around for his omega.   
  
“Babe?” Hawkeye questioned the dark home.   
  
He walked down the hallway following the faint light coming from the bedroom; so far, all signs for welcome home fun times seemed good. What he was not expecting to find was an empty bed.  In the center of the comforter sat a little white box.   
  
Clint looked around and took the bait, maybe this was one of those sexy scavenger hunt things.   
  
It was not  
  
Inside the box sat a note with scrawling handwriting with a familiar phrase. ‘I bet you didn’t see this coming.’  Clint lifted the note away to see the object beneath. A pair of booties, tiny yellow knit socks, so small the pair of them fit in the palm of his hand.  
  
The door closed behind him and Clint turned, still holding the tiny socks. Pietro was standing there with an unsure little smile. “It …has been a while and I thought maybe it was time, do you think we could?”   
  
For once, Barton was faster. Crossing the room and pulling his omega into a breath-stealing kiss. When they parted, he brushed his fingertips back through the silverette hair. “We should get started then.”  
  
“I’m not in heat you know.”  
  
“Let’s call it practice.”


	9. Fanfic!

So, i wanted to let you omegaverse lovers know! I am going to be publishing a STONY Omegaverse fic!

It features Omega Steve...cause that is my damn crack and..yeah. XD so! if you want to read it /bookmark/subscribe and get ready for that i will be posting the cover chapter and foreword shortly. The Fic I'm anticipating may run 50,000-70,000 words over a course of around 15 -20 chapters. With updates Monthly or Bi monthly, depends how wild i go on it. For those of you who read a lot of my full length works - you know i tend to write fairly quick. so who knows, I'm going for longer chapters one i just hope you enjoy it.

 

ANNNNY WAY! it's called Where we land. I hope to see you there


	10. Piece by Piece. (Stony)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (omega Tony, normally I don’t do this but when I heard Piece by piece, -by Kelly Clarkson. I was literally in tears and this just came to me. I feel it fits this context best. )

Tony stood in the cold November wind, tugging his jacket tighter around his frame. He needed to do this, should have done this sooner if he was being honest with himself.  Now he stood here in this quiet cold place and wasn’t sure were to begin.   
  
So maybe the best place was the beginning.   
  
“I can still remember when you’d walk away, I remember every time I needed you and you weren’t there. All you were was a guy who lived in the same house, a guy who could never be proud me. I always wanted to ask you if it was worth it, if all that work…that entire legacy…was it worth it.  You never even said you loved me…”   
  
The cold bit at his cheeks and stung his damp eyes. “Fifteen hundred miles, I went that far to see you when I heard about the accident. All night long on a plane trying to get there because I thought…” He swallowed down a sob; he had to say these things even if no one was listening. “I thought you might want to see me, that if I could make it… that maybe one time it would be different. It wasn’t though, I didn’t even get to say goodbye. I didn’t even know what the nurses where saying… did you even ask for me?”  
  
Tony wiped his eyes with rough hands, hands that worked just as hard as the father he barely knew. “I thought I’d never trust anyone, that I could never get past the disappointment in your eyes. I was so broken… but I’m not anymore. My alpha is so much better than you were to mom. Everything you said to me, all the conditions and unattainable goals that I had to surpass just to earn your love… I don’t have to do that with him. I made something of my self, people who matter are proud of me. He takes care of me because he loves me, just because no other reason.”  The words seemed to pour like the tears from the omegas dark eyes.   
  
“He never walks away; he has done so much to restore my faith. I guess you where right about one thing; Steve Rogers is one hell of a man. Ya know something else. He’s a hell of a father.  He’s kind, he stays… and best of all. He’s nothing like you Howard.”   
  
Tony turned his back on the old headstone, his feet felt so heavy yet so light. Looking back at the car sitting on the street a few yards away. He didn’t even have to call out.   
  
The driver side door cracked open then the back door. Steve came around the car with the carrier in one hand, walking fast through the fallen leaves. It was like a blur when strong arms wrapped around his back.   
  
“Are you ok?”  His alpha asked, allowing him to take shelter against his chest.   
  
Tony had a better sweet smile as he looked down at the still sleeping baby swaddled in the carrier. He let his fingertips brush over Steve’s knuckles before touching Peter’s cheek. “He’s not gonna feel like this ever, I promise Steve. Pete’s never gonna have to wonder if he’s loved. He’s gonna know, he’s always gonna know.”   
  
Steve kissed his forehead and pulled his little family in closer, “I know that sweetheart, I know. I hope you’ll never feel that way ever again. I’m so sorry you ever had to feel that way. Come on… let’s go get you warm, ok?”   
  
  
They would never come back to this place, Tony wouldn’t need to. It may not have been the goodbye he wanted, but it was the one he needed.


	11. PapaPool! (SpidyPool)

Peters parents were not thrilled when their little omega first brought home Wade Wilson. It was about as bad as when they found out the boy was secretly Spiderman. Wade (in his general lack of mind to mouth filter) thought they would like him better by mentioning he was the deadly mercenary known as Deadpool.

Wade had been thrown out of a lot of places but none as nice as Stark Tower, or from that many floors up!

{ACHIEVMENT UNLOCKED!}

[Human pancake]

However, much like the age-old tale of lovers denied, the pair would not be deterred. Admittedly, they hadn't thought this through and now their chickens were home to roost...or at least the egg.

* * *

 

Peter was terrified, Wade was on a mission and he could not get him on the phone. Soon, all the fear came to light of what if something more permanent happened to the alpha.

What if someone really managed to kill Wade to the point that there would be nothing left to regenerate. What if he never came back? What if...peter had to do this alone?

The omega looked down at the little plastic test in his hands, they shouldn't have done this, should have let better sense prevail. They hadn't though. Peter thought there would be no way his fathers could stop them if he and Wade bonded.

His dad had been furious and his papa just looked so disappointed.

"That guy is insane Pete! Batshit crazy don't you get that!" Tony shouted.

Steve placed a hand on his aggravated mates shoulder, "Peter we just want you to be happy and with someone who is going to love and respect you. Deadpool... he's just so unpredictable. We just think you deserve better that's all."

Recalling that conversation made him ache. They were going to hate him, they both asked if he and Wade had used protection and he lied. Truth was it was a spur of the moment decision when Peter had miscalculated his heat. Wade found him and carried him back to the dorms and then... Peter begged him not to leave. Neither one of them had been able to say no.

What was Wade going to say? What if he didn't want this? Were they even ready? He would have to leave the field and Shield training - probably go home because Wade's apartment wasn't exactly the cleanest or in the best part of town.

"They are going to kill me."

* * *

 

Peter didn't go to the tower; he didn't want to talk to his dad in the workshop near any explosive materials. He knew his Pop would be at the mansion, their home away from the city, Steve liked to go there to think and paint when he wasn't on call for a mission.

In addition, it would be easer talking to Steve about this, one Omega to another. ...hopefully.

"Pops, ya home?" Peter called as he walked in, hanging his bag by the door and slipping off his sneakers.

"In the kitchen Peter."

He followed the sound of his father's voice to the kitchen. Steve was standing in front of the stove with a dish rag over one shoulder. The smell of burgers cooking and homefries in the oven. "Your dad will be home in an hour or three. ... Knowing him. Anyway, why don't you go get washed up for supper?"

"I- I was kinda hoping we could talk."

"Son we can talk when you come back down. Also I peeked in your room." Steve continued with an exasperated sigh, " hun I know you're going to be moving in with Wade when He comes back but we've talked about this. As long As you're under our roof I expect you to keep that room clean."

Steve was still concentrated on dinner and expected may be a subversive snort or at the boldest a muttered word from his boy. What he didn't expect was a choked sob

"Papa...please..."

The blonde turned around to see the simmering young man in the doorway, arms wrapped around himself looking utterly broken.

"Peter what's wrong." the omega turned own the burners and went to wrap the boy in his arms. Almost immediately Peter started crying and begging his father 'not to hate him'

"Sweetheart I could never hate you. Is this about you and wade? Peter listen you know that your dad and I would have rather you two waited but we understand."

"It's not that."

"Then what?"

Peter lowered his head in shame. "I'm pregnant."

* * *

  
Steve handled it far better than Tony did. The alpha went through the roof when he found out. Vowing to 'castrate that Wilson kid'.

Tony just glared and left the mansion. He did tell Peter before he left that he was angry at him just the situation.

It didn't make it much easier. Steve sat up with him most of the night rubbing his little boys back and telling him they would be behind him. That everything would be ok.

* * *

  
When Deadpool made it back stateside. He got an iron fist to the face. It's not like that was unusual but he had hoped to at least see Peter first before his maniac mechanic father in law kicked his teeth in.

Paired with that look Cap was giving him. The "disapproval is over 90000" look. Wade knew something was up.

Then there was his sweet spidey. His baby boy looked so tired and sick that it broke his heart.  He would have never dreamed that something like this could happen. Peter put the doctor slip in his hands and asked him not to be upset.

His eyes scanned the diagnosis and a big grin spread under his mask. "Why would I be! We're gonna have a little spiderling! I love you petey pie.....and you are so hot to me right now. Think of all the hot sweaty..."

Peter clamped his hand over his alphas mouth." wade....not in front of my parents."

 


End file.
